


Not Really Annoying

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelsea wonders why Vaughn finds her annoying and thinks he doesn't like her, but in truth the tough cowboy feels the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon does not belong to me, I just played these fun games!!!
> 
> Author's Note: After viewing so many Harvest Moon videos on youtube, I figured that I wanted to start writing stories for this game series too, since I’m well familiar with it. I absolutely love the games and this pairing is one of my favorites, although in this verison I married Denny, (Vaughn is tough a cookie). So I hope you enjoy this little story!!

Vaughn stepped onto the soil of Angel Ranch (Chelsea’s farm), the air crisp and clean with the sky a beautiful shade of blue. He was tired and sleepy, an annoyed expression on his face, but that wasn’t anything new. It was Tuesday morning and he had just gotten off the ferry and the moment he entered Mirabelle’s shop, she sent him packing to local farm with a new animal...

Not getting anytime to rest at all.

So, now here he stood with a cute little sheep, on the person's farm who order the fluffy thing. He sighed again and gently tugged the animal along. It wasn't the animal he was annoyed about, he could never get mad at them; he did actually enjoy his job and escorting the animals to their locations, it was actually a good start to a day after getting off the ferry. He just wanted to rest a little, but that was going to have to wait now.

Chelsea’s farm was as bright as ever; the sun shining nice and bright on the island, making her land glow. The water looked shiny and clean as he walked across the bridge, observing her giant nice piece of land. She had healthy grass for the animals to eat and crops standing nice and tall in the Fall season.

As he walked along to the barn, he noticed two animals out in the field grazing. He recalled she had about five animals on the farm, so where were the others? And were was Chelsea for that matter? That girl was always around whenever he came, always smiling and trying to make conversation with him.

God, could she really be that annoying? He really didn’t like her personality or that smile or anything about her. Not even her clothes, or her beautiful blue eyes...or...her shiny brown hair...

Vaughn shook his head from such thoughts. He was just tired and the heat was getting to him (despite the fact that it was Fall and there was a crisp breeze). He cleared his throat and continued walking to his location. He gently petted the sheep as it walk along side of him, its eyes looking over its new home.

The cowboy reached the barn, but stopped in his tracks and listened carefully to the noise. He heard singing, coming from inside. Singing in a barn? That was something new. He leaned closer in to hear more clearly and the voice sounded...beautiful.

Vaughn pushed opened the barn doors, speechless to the scene before him.

_“Say that you love, swear that you care, promise forever you'll always be there. Come follow me, let's journey on..._

The remaining barn animals were gathered around Chelsea, laying at different angles, and huddled close. Her red bandana was off, patting the surface of animal’s forehead. A cow was resting in her lap, its eyes closed, its breathing uneasy. She didn’t look so good from what Vaughn could tell.

The silver-haired boy didn’t know whether or not to speak up or just keep watching. He barely noticed that the rope slipped from his hand. The little black sheep crawling closer to the girl, her voice drawing it near. The sheep, cuddled up next to the cow, letting her voice relax her.

“ _Come follow me, let's journey on,_ _without you near me, I just can't go..._ Oh and where did you come from little one?” Chelsea ended her singing and stroked the little lamb’s head and with a smile.

Vaughn was speechless now. He didn’t know what to say. She looked so....beautiful. He always knew she was kind and sweet to her farm animals. That’s one reason why he noticed her. He didn’t think anyone could be so gentle towards animals like he could. Vaughn felt the redness in his cheeks, and titled his hat to keep his face hidden. What he really needed right now, was to get some fresh air.

Before he could leave, the voice of the local farm girl stopped him, “Vaughn, you’re here too? Did you come to deliver this animal?”

“It is my job after all,” he said back quickly. He took his hat off for a moment to fan himself off. He turned back toward Chelsea, his face as annoyed as ever, “Mirabelle said that you ordered a sheep. I just came to drop it off. She already seems to like you.”

Chelsea blushed at his words. This was the first time he gave her some kind of compliment unless ‘you’re aren’t as annoying today’ counted. “Thank you Vaughn.” He saw the blush on her face and couldn’t help but think she looked cute. That caused his face to turn red shades as well.

He cleared his throat, “What are you doing anyway?”

“Oh...um...,” she said, “Aqua is feeling sick, I’m just taking care of her.” “Aqua?” he questioned, looking at the sick animal in her lap, “That’s what you named your cow? What a weird name...” Chelsea held back her childish remark, her face clearly pouting, “Anyway, I’m just by her side right now.” She petted her cows head, readjusting the blanket on its back.

Vaughn had another question, “And why is it wearing a blanket?”

“To help her stay warm,” she answered. Vaughn had a blank expression. Was this girl weird or what....

“Um Chelsea?” the cowboy said, “I'm just going to state the obvious...that’s why it has fur!!” Chelsea pouted to his words, but kept quiet again. He may be an animal expert, but she knew what she was doing. Love and affection went a long way and to just leave her cow in its time of need would have felt wrong to her; a little time together showed her cow that she cared.

The farm girl ignored him for a moment, still a bit upset at his attitude. At her feet along where the little sheep rested was her dog, Max. He accompanied her this morning in the coop and he always helped her in the barn. The little pup helped moved the animals outside and when it heard its master’s stunning singing voice, he laid next to her.

Chelsea petted its head and called his name, the dog its eyes, “Max.” The puppy yawned cutely and stood up, licking her palm. She giggled, “Can you take Henry (horse) and Cotton (sheep) outside so they can enjoy the breeze?” Max barked happily and did as she asked. The two animals whined from being bothered but none-the-less moved with the pup that guided them outside. Aqua sneezed suddenly, making Chelsea pull her attention back to her.

Vaughn cleared the way for the animals and was also about to leave, but seeing Chelsea so concerned like that made him want to stay. He didn’t like it when an animal was sick either. And plus it was Chelsea, he wanted to help her...not because he liked her anything...

He sighed at his secret soft personality and made his way over to the sick animal. He helped settle in the black sheep in first, “What name do you want to give it?” The girl thought, “Hm...how about Cake?” The silver-haired man looked at the girl than at the sheep and showed a small smile, “Cake, huh? That’s a pretty okay name.”

Chelsea smiled at his approval.

“Let me take a look at Water...” he said, turning his attention and leaning forward.

“Aqua!” the farm girl said back, correcting him.

“It’s the same thing!” he answered back. Vaughn ignored the subject and looked at the cow. Chelsea waited patiently, stroking the poor cow tenderly.

“She’s just sick is all,” he spoke, “It is getting colder since Winter is around the corner. Give her one more thing of medicine before the end of the day. Let a breeze in here as well and just let her rest.” Vaughn got lost in the moment and showed a bit of his soft side; he loved animals and that was just a fact.

He smoothed his hand over her fur softly. The cow opened up her eyes to him, feeling relaxed. Chelsea was shocked. Vaughn just looked...different. His face was soft, his purple eyes, looking bright. She’d never thought that there was side to him like this. Mirabelle said that he was softy underneath that rough shell. She guessed that she was right.

She smiled warmly. “Thank you Vaughn.”

Her voice pulled him from his own little world. He stared into her blue eyes, his heart picking up speed. For a moment, he felt serene and then the realization hit him. He stood up quickly, tilting his hat, “Whatever. Just do as I said and she should be fine.” The cowboy didn’t wait for her response and took his leave. He made his way through the doors and into the breeze of fall, hoping it would cool his heated face.

Chelsea sat there in shock, Aqua still in her lap. She swore she saw him blush. The moment his eyes touched hers, time seem to stop and it was only the two of them. Her heart skipped a beat, her throat dry because she was unsure of what to say. The animal nudged her head into the girl's stomach, a confused expression on its face. Chelsea blinked, her thoughts stopping. Maybe that was the moment that signaled the boy had feelings for her? Or maybe she was over thinking it and just hopping he did...

Aqua gave a moo and Chelsea looked down at her with a smile, rubbing her head, “Don’t worry Aqua, he’s a big softy underneath that hat.”

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

The girl finished all her farm work, locking the door to her house. The sky was many shades of red, orange, yellow, pink and purple, a sunset painting the sky to show that dark was close.

Chelsea made a mental check list before she left her farm land, _“Alright the animals are put way, the crops have been harvest, planted, and watered, and Aqua got her medicine.”_ She nodded her head, learning that everything was finished.

Right now she was on her way to see Vaughn. She didn’t get to thank him properly for taking time out of his busy schedule to come and help her. From what Mirabelle said, Vaughn just got back before he had to visit her land. She felt alittle bad and decided to make his favorite dish as a present. She just hoped that he would like it.

Chelsea was about to leave until she heard her favorite little dog come barking to her, followed by Snowball, her white cat. “Oh Max,” she laughed, petting both farm pets, “I want you guys to be back inside before the sun comes down, okay?” Max barked happily and Snowball snuggled up close to her. She said goodbye to her adorable pets and headed for the animal shop.

She stepped onto the land, passing by Taro and his grandson Elliot. She made small conversation with both and continued walking. She said hi to Chen as he swept his in-front of his shop.

As she was coming up to animal shop, a cheery voice stopped her, “Hey Chels!” The girl turned her head to see Julia, Mirabelle’s daughter, coming up to her. "Hi Julia,” Chelsea returned with a smile, “Work almost finished for today?”

“Yeah, I finished awhile back. I just went to the shore to relax with Natalie!” she answered, “Did you get your animal? I hope Vaughn wasn’t in a bad mood...”

“Oh no, he was alright. I was actually on my way to see him right now, to give him my thanks,” the farm girl answered, showing the small pot that she was carrying. Julia raised a brow, “Is that what I think it is?” The small blush rose on her face, “I just hope he likes it. This was my first time making it...”

A question lingered in the back of Chelsea's mind and maybe Julia had an answer, after all she did hang around Vaughn when he was at their shop, “Hey Julia...does Vaughn talk about me...at all?” The other girl tapped her chin, putting much thought into the question, “I really can’t say. He’s never in the shop when I am, except in the morning and he’s not a morning person. But he’s never complained about anyone more than you. You should ask my mom, she’s always teasing him about you.”

Chelsea was alittle hurt by those words, but smiled and thanked Julia. After saying goodbye, she entered the shop, feeling a sweet aroma fill her nose.

She closed the door behind her, setting her pot on the counter, “Mirabelle?”

“Is that you Chelsea?” a voice called from the kitchen area, “I’m in here, deary.” Chelsea followed the voice and saw the women by the oven, pulling out a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. “Wow, those smell amazing!” Chelsea cheered. Julia’s mother laughed, “Thank you dear. An old family recipe. So what can I do for you?”

She hesitated for a moment, “Is Vaughn around? I brought him something for his help today." “Why, yes he is. He’s in the back, probably still taking a nap. Mind if I see what his present is?” Chelsea nodded her head and brought the pot for her to see.

“Oh my, this is Vaughn’s favorite food! You know what they say, a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach!” Mirabelle laughed. “Actually there’s something I wanted to ask you...” Chelsea began biting her lip nervously, “Do you think...Vaughn likes me? He always seems...annoyed with me.”

Mirabelle smiled, placing the cookies on a plate, "Oh he's annoyed with everybody, that just how he shows his affection. Of course he likes you, honey. It might not look it, but he does have a heart in his chest somewhere. Or do you mean _likes_ you?”

Chelsea rolled her eyes slowly, feeling the heat rush to her face, “Um...yeah....like that...” The older woman placed a hand on her shoulder, “Well I can’t read his mind, but yes I do think he likes you, he just won’t admit it. He’s too stubborn!”

“But how can you tell?” Chelsea whispered, her heart skipping a beat. To hear the cowboy might return her feelings was a light way of hope that made her think, she had a chance to be with him.

“You’re the only one who he talks about. Sabrina has crossed his mind a couple times, but your name is the only one Julia and I hear. Even, if he’s talking to himself, its _‘Chelsea this’, ‘Chelsea that’_ , or _‘Is Chelsea being annoying today?’_ Believe me dear, he’s always repeating himself, but it’s nice. I didn't think he would find anybody he was crazy about.”

Chelsea’s heart stopped for a moment. Vaughn was talking about her...Her? The girl that he pushes away when she wants a hug. The girl that whenever she smiles, he always turns around. Mirabelle must be imaging things.

“You like him too, don’t you dear?” Julia’s mom asked, pointing a finger at her; it was funny how Mirabelle was into all the drama unlike her daughter.

“Me?” Chelsea squeaked in shock, shaking her head, and waving her arms, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no”

Mirabelle laughed, “Oh you don’t have to lie to me. You came here to see Vaughn didn’t you? Well go on, don’t let me hold you up and don’t forget your pot of love!”

Shocked by her words, the girl was still able to find motion in her legs to get moving. She was thankfully Mirabelle told her this, but now facing Vaughn seemed almost impossible.

Mirabelle offered her a cookie, before watching the young girl leave, giving her a thumbs up to show support. Chelsea munched on the cookie, heading to the door that she was directed. It took her a few seconds before she opened the door and entered.

The farmer closed the door quietly, turning towards the room. It was dimly lit by a candle, enclosed by a bottle on the nightstand next to the bed. It was just a simple room. A couch on the opposite side of the wall. A T.V. and table, everything you’d expect. The bed was on the other wall and there slept the cowboy she was looking for.

She walked closer, her feet soft on the floor and taking tiny steps. Her nerves were honestly getting the better of her, her heart thumping in her ears. What was she supposed to say? What was going to happen after she asked him how he felt? Would he tell her? Would he push her away? All these questions filled her head and she honestly wasn't sure what to expect anymore! But despite her nervous, she already came this far and she would regret if she turned around.

She took a deep breath and placed the pot of porridge on the nightstand, looking down at the sleeping man. He had one leg up, his hands laced together resting on his stomach, and his hat covering his face.

Was he awake? Did he know that she was in his room?

Chelsea grew nervous and leaned down; she would probably regret this later. Biting her lip, she reached out her shaking hand towards his hat. She just wanted to see if he was awake. The sound disappeared from the room, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

Just as she touched the black fabric, a hand grabbed her wrist, making her squeak in shock.

“What do you think you’re doing?” a voice asked. Vaughn had his head up, his other hand pushing up his hat, so she could see him. His handsome features left her speechless, but the girl managed to find her voice, swallowing the lump in her throat, “I just wanted to see...”

“Don’t you think it’s rude to disturb someone when their sleeping?” he asked in his usual cold tone. She honestly had no words, thinking about the situation since the man did seem to have a point. He sighed and let go of her wrist, falling back on his bed, “Well you woke me up, what do you want anyway?” Her breathing returned to her frightened heart and she spoke, “I just wanted to thank you for earlier.”

“Well there, you said your thanks. You can leave now,” he said back, his eyes closed and arms resting behind his head. They reopened when he felt the bed shift. Chelsea was sitting by his side, her face bashful. The concerning look on her face worried him alittle but he didn't want to show any of his affection for her, “And you are sitting on my bed, why?”

Chelsea ignored his statement, “I brought you some porridge...I know it’s your favorite...”

“Oh really?” he asked, his eyebrow raised. For a minute, he left like a jerk. This girl made is favorite dish and even brought it to him, the least he could do was show some gratitude. When she presented the pot to him, he lifted the lid and took a whiff of the delicious aroma, "It smells good. Who told you I liked porridge?

Chelsea blushed to his compliment, relaxing alittle. She pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and looked elsewhere, “Mirabelle.” Vaughn sighed and closed his eyes again. That woman was always spilling people’s beans around town and she was always teasing him about her. Never could he enter the shop without hearing, _“Did you go see the cute little farm girl again?”_

Vaughn could never admit it. Not to anyone that he had crush on the farm girl who was helping the island. He could hear is own heart drumming loudly, that’s how nervous he was. But why? She was the only person who truly annoyed him, but then again maybe that wasn't really true...

“Aqua is feeling better,” she spoke up, hoping to carry on a conversation and clear the silent air.

He shook his head, clearing his mind, “What?” “Aqua,” she repeated, “After you left, I stayed with her for another half hour and left her to rest. I gave her medicine and left a breeze in the barn for her just like you said. She looks better and she doesn’t seem hot either.”

“Ah...” he answered, “well that’s good. Just check on her tomorrow.” She nodded her head and turned her gaze to look at the plain light brown walls. Vaughn couldn’t help but look at the young girl, secretly admiring. What was it about her that annoyed him so much? No, the _real_ question was, why did he _like_ her so much?

Always laughing and smiling. Always willing to help others. Always working so hard on and outside of the farm. What was is about this girl? Maybe because she acted so friendly towards him. She took an interest in his life and wanted to get to know him. She always stopped by the shop to see him and even invited him to festivals. And one time she waited on the shore for him, waiting till he returned every Tuesday morning. It was those little moments that made his heart expand with love for her.

“Vaughn,” she said, her voice low, “Do you...hate me?”

He gave a deep sigh, “Why do people always ask me that?" His answer didn't really relate to her question and that made her think that he was avoiding it. He looked over at her face and could see that she did her best not to show that she was upset. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He rolled his violet eyes, “No Chelsea, I don’t hate you. I'm just not a people person, okay? I prefer animals...”

She looked down at the cowboy, her face suddenly warm and bright. She knew all along he was the shy type and he wasn't really good at communicating his feelings. His answer confirmed that he didn't hate her and that's all she really cared about. “Thanks Vaughn and I like animals too, there just so cute!” She laughed when he looked at her with a blank look.

“Well have a goodnight, I should go,” she answered, standing up. This was as close as to a confession she was going to get and she was alright with that. She smiled once more and headed for the door. Her thoughts were jumbled but she was happy to say the least. When she reached for the door-knob her body tensed up, quickly. Someone was towering over her, their presence cold yet warm at the same time. “Vaughn?” she asked, the silent room.

A hand went to her shoulder and gently spun her around to face him. Vaughn looked down at the girl, unsure of what he was doing. He watched her about to leave and suddenly he just reacted. He didn’t like the way he answered her question. He wanted to say more...to confess that he truly did like her before his awkward personality drove her away and that was a thought he could not bare.

“Vaughn...?” she whispered again.

“You asked if I hated you,” he said, the rim of his black hat shielding his purple eyes. Chelsea was shock to see him remove it, his eyes as soft as a sheep's wool. Was this another side of him that she never expected to see...?

He threw his hat to the side and placed his hand on the door to lean on. He was so close to her, their faces mere inches apart. "Chelsea, I...” he stumbled at first, trying to figure out how to say the words. He took a breath, “I don’t hate you. I don’t. In-fact I...like you...everything about you. You're so gentle, loving, and caring around your animals. Even towards the townsfolks. So nice, helping, hard-working...”

Chelsea couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Vaughn...yes, the tough cowboy known as Vaughn was saying his true feelings about her. Was she in a dream right now? Was she going to wake up to her house any minute now? She prayed to the Harvest Goddess that this was real. “Vaughn, I...” she began to say.

“Let me speak,” he said and cleared his throat, “You’re always smiling, always in a good mood. And when you are around me...I never want you to leave. It’s nice to have you around. Not even I can find the words to describe my feelings for you..."

She was speechless and stunned now, but even more still when she saw that he was leaning forward. Her eyes grew wide, _“What is he doing? Is he going to do what I think he’s going to do!?”_ She always wanted this moment to happen, so why was she so frozen? It was her dream to hear him say his feelings, for them to kiss, and one day have a wedding that would tie their souls together forever.

Now wasn't the time to become a skeleton. Now was the time to accept his feelings and show her own. Without anymore thought, Chelsea reached up on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close, their lips locking in a passionate kiss.

The cowboy was relieved to see her so responsive. He honestly thought this effort was going to be a waste and that maybe he was just hoping she returned his feelings. But to feel her so close, to feel her lips moving against him with same amount of want made his heart jump and he was glad he kissed her.

The kiss was sweet and soft and soon Vaughn wrapped his arms around her waist. Her lips pressed firmly to his letting him know that she didn’t want them leaving. And he was completely fine with that, their bodies leaning on the door for support. Her hands wrapped into his white hair, pulling their mouths closer together. Their lips moved perfectly in sync, enjoying the wonderful feeling.  


They slowly pulled away, looking into one another’s eyes. Chelsea wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, “Thank you Vaughn. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear that. I like you too...more than words can describe.”

He pulled her tighter to him, one arm around her waist, the other hand on the back of her head. He smiled, her words tugging at his heart. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I do love this pairing a lot and Vaughn was definitely one of my favorite characters. I love the game series so much, so I figured why not write stories for these too. Can anyone, guess what song she was singing? Major props to you if you can!! Hope you liked the story


End file.
